Some Battles Never End
by tails10
Summary: Lan and Megaman travel around the world searching for new rivals. Very extensive. Only if you readers help me out. I'm trying to update every day. A huge crossover
1. Chapter 1

Chap.1 I'm leaving

Some Battles Never End

Lan and Mega man are Japan's second best Netbattlers. All of Lan's opponents aren't tough except Chaud and Protoman. The problem is Chaud doesn't have the time to netbattle with Lan. So Lan is going on a trip around the world tomorrow at 10:00 a.m. to go find other netbattlers, and that's where our story begins…………….

"WHAT" everyone yelled

"Your leaving?" Dex asked

"Is it true?" asked Maylu, Tory, and Yai

"Yeah it is. Only for a few days though. I'm trying to find some new netbattlers." Lan said

"Trust me, I'll be back". Lan said

The Next Day………………….

9:55 a.m.

Knock! Knock!

"Who's there?" Lan asked

"It's me, Maylu"

"Hey what's up Maylu" Lan asked

"Well, I'm going to miss you." Maylu said with tears in her eyes

"It's ok it's only for a few days" Lan said

"Bye Lan" Maylu said hugging him

Lan blushed

When she let go, Lan looked at his watch

"OH MY GOD it's 9:57" Lan shouted

"Bye Maylu" and with that, Lan ran out the door

In their PET's...

"Well it's time for me to leave Roll, stay in touch" Mega man said

"Bye Mega!" Roll said

Lan made it just in time to get seated on the plane.

"Bye everyone" he said to himself

End Chap.1


	2. Some Battles Never End Ch2

Some Battles Never End Ch.2

First Rival Encounter

The plane was almost half way to his destination: U.S.A. As always, Lan started of enthusiastic about the trip to his destination when he first got on the plane. He was now bored out of his mind(or was that Lloyd Irving's personality in Tales of Symphonia….. I kind of forgot because I have been playing Tales of Symphonia a lot ).

Then suddenly, a ringing sound was heard through out the plane which meant an announcement was about to be said.

"There are viruses attacking the system!" the pilot yelled

The plane had some turbulence and started falling. Everyone on the plane started yelling and screaming. The plane soon crashed on an unknown continent.

"Is every one okay?" the pilot asked

"Barely!" Lan and Mega man yelled

"We should try to get out of the plane." Mega man said to Lan

Lan got out of his seat and tried to open the door.

"Damnit. It won't open."

"Lan, it must be the viruses. They must be jamming the door."

Lan then rushed to the pilot's room and looked for a jack in port.

"What the hell! There isn't a jack in port. When was this plane made? 2005?"

"There are jack in ports on the outside of the door." The pilot said

"Well, you may or may not have noticed but…WE'RE STUCK ON THE INSIDE OF THE PLANE" Lan yelled to the pilot.

He then ran back to the door and started yelling for help

"HELP, some body HELP."

Just then, two teenagers, with yellow and teal PETs, ran up to the door

"Jack in, Pikachu, power up" Said the first teenager

"Jack in, Sparky, power up" said the second teenager

The two net navis deleted all of the viruses with speed and skill. The door then opened and everybody ran out of the plane. They all started to thank the teenagers, except for Lan. He wanted to be the hero. He was fuming.

"Lan calm down. So what if they saved the day. Big deal." said Mega man

"Fine. But I just don't like other people taking the glory." Said Lan

After everyone walked way……………

"Hey, you two! Wait up." Lan yelled.

"Hi, my name is Lan Hikari, and this my net navi, Megaman."Lan said

"Hi, my name is Ash Ketchum, my navi's name is Pikachu." Said the first teenager

"And my name is Richie(I don't know his last name).My navi's name is Sparky" said the second teenager

"Well, I'm kinda lost. Where am I?" Lan asked

"Your in the Kanto region." Ash said.

"I thought you would ask because you don't look like you're from around here." Richie said.

"Your right, I'm not." Lan said

"So, I'm guessing you need a place to stay for awhile. I'm sure my mom would let you stay at my house." Ash said

"Thanks, I need a place to stay. By the way……." Lan paused

"Huh?" Ash said wondering what Lan was about to say.

"does your mom cook good?" Lan finished

"Not to brag but, my mom won the "Kanto Kooking Kontest"(I miss spelled it on purpose) for 6 years straight and counting." Ash said sounding like he was on top of the world.

"I'll be the judge of that." Lan said.

In their PETs………….. (Just to let you guys know I'll be doing this a lot)

"Nice to meet you two. I'm Megaman, Lan's net navi." Megaman said.

"Pika, Pika, Chu, Pika, Pi, Pikachu(Hi, my name is Pikachu.)

"Pi, Pika, Chu, Chu, Pi, Pika(What's up. I'm Sparky)

"Um, could you translate that for me?" Megaman asked

Sparky and Pikachu had to repeat themselves 3 times until they got angry. Pikachu then started looking around for something. It pulled a scroll from under the net surface. It gave the scroll to Megaman. Believe it or not, it was a translation scroll. Megaman finally found out what they were saying.

"Sorry about that guys." Megaman said sweatdropping

In the real world……….

The three boys were walking to Ash's house. As soon as Ash opened the door, he was greeted by Kanami(From Scryed) and his mother. Ash noticed that Kanami was staring at 1 of the 3 boys. He knew it wasn't Richie(because Kanami and Richie thought they should just be friends…..If you know what I mean) and he definitely knew she wasn't looking at him because they were brother and sister. Which meant she was looking at Lan (Love at first sight maybe)

End of Ch.2

Tails10: this story is going to be a long one, I will try to updated at least once maybe twice a week since I'm out of school  Also, can someone tell me Richie's last name.

I'm also taking ideas for other characters. So if you want a certain character you like in my story, just review me. I wont be able to put everyone's character in the story at one time. Although I'll try to put everyone's character in the story. You need to give me the Net Op's name, the net navi's name, the PET color, how old they are, and the net navi's specialty(like swords, magic, gun type weapons, fast-footed, etc.

If you don't know who Kanami is, 1. Go to 2. type in Kanami. 3. go to images. Description: She is a short girl with long brown hair, has a ribbon in her hair, and has white shorts. She's very cute(very, very, cute)


	3. Chapter 3

Some Battles Never End Ch.3

The Three Talents Pt.1

"Ash, Richie, your both back." Ash's mom said while smiling

"Who is your new friend?" Ash's mom asked

"Yeah, who is he?" Kanami said anxiously

"His name is Lan Hikari and he's from Japan." Ash said

"Nice to meet you both." Lan said

"The pleasure's all mine." Kanami said still looking at Lan

It was kinda like she was studying him from his head to his feet.

"Um, excuse me, Ash, could I talk to you for a minute outside." Lan asked

"Sure" Ash said

They walked outside to the other side of the house.

"What did you want to ask me?" Ash asked

"Um, well, Kanami was staring at me the whole time wasn't she? Why?" Lan asked

Little did they know, they were being watched by Kanami from the roof (don't ask me how she got on the roof). When she stared at Lan, it was like she was in Cloud Nine (that was just some crappy saying I thought of).

"Well, I sorta know why she was staring at you L…." Ash was cut off

"Shut up, Ash. You don't know why!" Kanami yelled then finally noticing she wasn't supposed to talk.

It was at that moment, Kanami lost her balance and fell off the roof.

"Don't worry I gotcha." Lan said

He caught Kanami in his arms.

"Are you ok?" Lan asked

"Um, uh, yeah." Kanami said blushing

Lan then put Kanami down when he noticed that she was beet red and Ash was about to burst into laughter. Kanami looked at Lan.

"Thanks Lan. By the way, I noticed that you have a PET. Do you think we could battle tomorrow?" Kanami asked

"Sure. Just to let you know, just because you studied me from head to foot, doesn't mean you know my techniques or I'll go easy on you." Lan said

"Um, about me studying you……" Kanami was cut off

"Hey Lan, you mind if I join Kanami in battle, since you're the 2nd best net battler." Ash said

"Hey guys, it's time to eat." Richie said running to where they were.

"Richie will join us too." Ash added

"Richie will join what?" Richie asked

"Okay then, it's a 3-on-1 tomorrow. Where will we battle?" Lan asked

"We'll battle at the arcade." Ash said

"Sounds good." Kanami said

"Okay, lets go eat now." Ash said

"Sure" Kanami and Lan said

They all walked past Richie, who was still wondering what they were talking about.

"Join what?" Richie said sighing

The next day………….

Lan was just waking up. As soon as he woke up he saw Kanami sitting in a chair a few inches away from where he was sleeping.

"Oh, morning Kanami" Lan said

"Morning Lan." Kanami said happily

"What are you doing here?" Lan asked

"Ash and Richie already left. Your really late." Kanami said innocently

"She's right. I tried to wake you up but you didn't here me." Megaman said

"That's always your excuse, Megaman." Lan said

"Kanami, you stayed here to wake me up?" Lan asked

"Um, yeah. Do you mind?" Kanami asked while blushing

"Of course not. Thanks." Lan said

"Um, no problem." Kanami said

"You need to hurry and get dressed. Their waiting." Kanami said

"Okay. Megaman, you ready to kick some cyber ass?" Lan asked

"Always ready Lan, always ready." Megaman said confidently

End of Ch.3


End file.
